


Take a Break

by atomica



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Oneshot, i wrote this at midnight, its really short enjoy, stopping the cluster stuff idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomica/pseuds/atomica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You should take a break, Pearl."<br/>"I can't take a break when we're trying to save this planet from the cluster!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Break

Pearl bent over the drill, running her thin hands along the side. "This seems to be well polished," she murmured.  
Pearl leaned back from the drill , taking off her goggles and wiping the sweat from her forehead. "At this rate, we'll save the Earth and still have time to go out to dinner afterwards!" She exclaimed. To... nobody in particular really. It was nighttime, and she was alone working on the drill, Steven was asleep in the barn...oh dear, she hadn't woken him up, had she? Pearl sighed. 

Then she heard a giggle.

"Amethyst!" Pearl hissed, "You startled me, be careful about that."  
Amethyst waved her finger dismissively, yawning sarcastically.  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever P," she groaned. She hopped over to Pearl's worktable, leaning against the drill. "You should take a break, Pearl."  
"I can't take a break when we're trying to save this planet from the cluster!"  
"Hey, yeah, I know we're gems but like? Don't over exert yourself, Steven wouldn't want ya runnin' yourself ragged like this."  
Pearl sighed.  
She removed her hands from the side of the drill. "Maybe just an hour or so," she agreed.  
"There we go, aw yeah!" Amethyst grinned. "Hey, if you don't wanna sleep we can watch some movies in the barn!"  
Pearl nodded. "Like what?"  
Amethyst winked. "Like... a movie date?"  
Pearl blushed blue. "Goodness, Amethyst," she muttered, with only cackles in reply. Amethyst dragged her toward the barn, listing off movie name after movie name.

\-------------------------

"Guys?" Steven rubbed his eyes, walking up the stairs to the room where the TV was. "I thought I heard talking last night..." He trailed off, glancing at the couch.  
Amethyst and Pearl were asleep, cuddling in each other's arms. Steven only smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Boom! Quick thing, and I finally went over and fixed some grammar mistakes.


End file.
